McCoy's discovery
by Milkywaysupernova
Summary: It begins Jim discover unusual sign his body undergoing when accidentally injected with new serum in pirate's ship after abducted. After having conversation with Bones, all medical team has to find out is Jim going to be alright, and Bones feel stressed.
1. Look dead to his feet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters as they're JJ Abrams'.

**A/N: **It was total rewritten, and second chapter is done and up. :)

**McCoy's discovery**

**Chapter 1:** Look dead to his feet

Jim don't feel like he want to remember or asking what happen, because he was awake. Last thing he remembered was he heading to Bridge.

He peeked with eyelids again, McCoy swam into view.

"God, Jim… you look hell," McCoy said wearily, for first time Jim saw him smile. A genuine smile.

"Absolutely," Jim said with conviction, tone was dramatic.

McCoy simply stared back, clearly don't want to show him he want to brotherly hug as it is personal in MedBay. He wiped it out of his mind, looked stern, with impression of old man wanting to grunt.

"Nice way to say I look hell," Jim don't looked miffed but amused.

"You don't want to look at mirror anyway. I'm not interested to hear you freak out, over ghost look."

"Nice touch of humor, after I wake up."

"Great, damn, Jim, I'm just a doctor, not jester…" McCoy could not understand what Jim driving at but was sure it was compliment, however he won't admit he was happy to see Jim awake.

"I miss you, Bones. When I recovered, lets banter."

"That's sound familiar, look forward to it." McCoy smiled. "Good to see you awake, or else, no one want to mess with my replicator, or someone be my guinea pig, of hypospray."

It did got Jim trembled a moment.

"You're real mean, Bones," Jim whined.

"Stop being infant," McCoy casually said, tried not to smile wide.

"Anyway, Bones," Jim glared. "Last time I remember, it's kinda vague..?" Jim trailed it away as racking his brain over it.

"You just woken, Jim, don't give yourself headache. Hear me out once," McCoy explained.

"You did not hit your head, had a seizure. Last week, after we rescue you from pirate's clutches, we found out you accidentally injected a serum of blood in your bloodstream, but there is no side effects, I discharged you. Nothing happen in middle, when you recovering, fully."

Last sentence was lamely said, McCoy believed his tone has picked up.

"I don't know what is the kind in blood stream, and I'm going to investigate, but, you managed to freak me out with seizure you have, yesterday I had a fright."

"I nearly die?"

"Yeah. You already did told me story, it's-"

"pretty bad one"

"It's not pretty, Jim, you nearly died!" McCoy snapped back. "Anyway, I'm not going to rile you up, you barely survived."

"Geez, don't snap my head off," Jim pout with innocent look, McCoy felt like he want to sigh but didn't, only returning sad gaze, at him. which causing McCoy to sigh but refrained to. McCoy was under great stress, could only looked moped at him. Jim chose not to say anything, but looking at him with concern.

For first time Jim realized, McCoy looked exhausted. He respected him for what he did, in those years more he do. Jim grinned.

"Give me a hug, Bones, I know you want to! Don't hold back, c'mon," said Jim impatiently, having arms open wide.

"I can't even glare at you." However Bones looked hesitantly before bending down, carefully drawn Jim into hug. "You know I'm not going to cry."

"I know, you're a tough baby."

McCoy don't know what to say of it, when hugging, managed to laugh, but looking less stressed. "Rascal." Then they broke off hug.

"Should let Spock into hug?"

"God! No," McCoy looked horrified and Jim smirking. "I don't think he like it at all. And he's not into it, he's Vulcan, who meditates if he did."

"Maybe we meditate together and sending images of both of us hugging together his mental mind."

"Maybe he don't appreciate me there," McCoy concluded. "Likely he froze to spot if we did."

"Then we melt him."

"You're so full of ideas."

"Sorry, that I made you worried for me, to stare in space beside me in Med Bay," Jim said earnestly.

"Don't worry Jim, We're worried what will happen to you, if you transform."

"What will happen if I'm a girl? Will I look hot?"

McCoy groaned of images Jim planning to draw up.

"Possibly you make me feel old man, standing next to young girl. You better make sure it won't happen."

Jim laughed. "I'm in one piece, Bones. I can curb myself to be feminine, if that ever happen."

McCoy groaned.

"Remind me why we're both best friends, Jim."

"That we can read each other's mind?" Jim said hopefully.

"Stop being mean," McCoy pout. "I am not!" He grinned. He knew Jim was consoling him.

"Nothing happen to me, right? Bones?"

"Fine, let me check you over," McCoy said, turning serious, with business-like tone. "If you're well now, I let you stay in quarter."

"Yes, Mum."

After twenty minutes of checking up, McCoy turned quiet, deep in thought with possibility, gazing at Jim.

"What is it, Bones? Something's on my face?" Jim asked with curiosity.

"I'm changing my mind, you have to stay here, I think you need to be examined further, I don't want second seizure happen again with no reason. It doesn't make sense."

"Wait, are you telling me, that something cannot be foreseen?"

"Seizure is just one point, if it is not going to happen again and it's your body changing, adapting to fresh serum which likely having reaction modifying few genetic properties, excluding gender. Changing gender is not science, so don't go crazy over it."

"You mean I can't freaking out, over hair or something?" Jim said slowly.

"Not at all," McCoy said cheerfully, "But I want to keep eye on you if anything happen."

"You're so sadistic."

"Maybe," McCoy said absent-mindedly.

"You're saying, I might die on bio-bed?" Jim looked dumbstruck over it when McCoy noticed, looked lost to say.

"It could be false alarm."

"Bones, I want truth straight up," Jim looked determined, demand when gazing through McCoy's eyes.

However McCoy did not say anything, and look into his eyes. "It's too early to say. This is new realm we're in so it's unnecessary to raise any false alarm. You're not going to die, frankly speaking," he said, with gruff tone, "you can trust your chief I need to check you over again."

He had this straight face as his own poker, and hiding his real emotions. Holding tricorder, his eyes went reading it for any clues he might miss, then hold it down, with thoughts coming into his mind.

"It's about pirate's incident last week, am I right?" Jim asked. "I know I had you worried, that I stubbornly not to let them over run my ship. When we returned for ship decommissioned, I can foresee I'm Admiral and you're director of Medical Starfleet, and we're still be cool."

McCoy simply smiled, he was on the verge to tell everything and refraining pouring out feelings:

"You're like a son, I never had," McCoy said shortly, and shrugged. "I do give a damn. Jim, what I ask for, be responsible to your health, that's all I want to see. The reason why you're staying here is the serum is different fro Khan's, I want to hear you promise you're coming back here not matter what despite I'm busy over damn any critical injury. Please swear and promise here on spot. If you want any consolation, I won't do on neck."

Jim looked up with surprise.

"If you made promise."

"No hypos on the neck," Jim said then taking a moment to grin. "I swear I'll listen to you on your account earlier as hypos on shoulder is now a law, and I'll not be pesky kid in your nerves."

"Glad to hear," McCoy said amiably, then making funny faces from yawning. Jim watched puzzledly at him.

"You didn't sleep yesterday, as well?"

"Just had a rough night, I'll be fine," McCoy emphasized. "Jim, look at me."

"What- Ow!" McCoy hit him hypospray in arm.

"You looked tired. Something to sleep with."

"What a sadistic Bones... it's still the same painful as on neck..." Dreamy-like state floated in, Jim's face, as muscle slacken, did not finish sentence and fallen asleep.

McCoy couldn't help smirking, and thinking back of pirate's incident. It was long story, in summary pirates hail Enterprise and invaded transporting into ship which had Bridge attention with sirens, in heat of battle Jim disappeared abducted in pirate's ship. Spock nerve pinched all of them in one go despite Sulu stunned few of them, and successfully overwhelm pirate's ship, after minutes of conversation. In their ship, Spock then found Jim surrounded by a pool of needles, and carefully got him out of safety.

After Jim had rescued, McCoy ignoring him for complaining of special treatment, staying in MedBay. Jim then hear him allow to stay in his quarter after next few days, but attempted headed to Bridge and ended up fainted in corridor before rescued by doctor. After checking Jim's condition was stable in Med Bay, he now headed back to his quarter.

He don't have any nightmare when he hit haystack, turning in. Later he woke, by his bell of alarm. After shower and dress himself up, he went for breakfast joining Spock and Scotty outside his quarter, wonder why he was on edge for no reason but it was clear, that they were aware of Jim's plight.

When he left Med Bay earlier he knew Chapel was on night shift, thinking to return checking on Jim. Plucking out PADD browsing through Jim's file, McCoy nearly drop it in shock. In data he immediately drawn conclusion M'Benga had come by earlier supervising Jim's condition, as it looks bleak. McCoy's arm trembled not of anger but remembering M'Benga was on night shift as well, they are clear of roster and Doctor Menzie was on day shift.

What he found out was M'Benga had Jim sedated as he was familiar how to handle captain's care of allergy and he had memorize all Jim's allergy from list. It was reason he allowed M'Benga on case if he was unable, incapacitated, M'Benga can look after him if he unable to make decision, that was last thing McCoy want. Jim had seizure again. And second doctor came to rescue. That had heart leapt.

Jim did not die. That had him worried and angry that left him unknowing. Ears were buzzing. M'Benga had Jim hypospray with antidote which had noted in allergy list. Deep down McCoy know he was left with no choice to use it as it was life and death situation and he, himself could not left Jim in lurch. What made him angry that, he was in dark about it, more thinking of it leaving him more upset.

One of the nurse approached him, Diaz looked comprehensively and contemplating as she was only one know more, that McCoy didn't.

"Chief, are you angry with doctor M'Benga?" Diaz asked timidly.

"What do you think?"

"Actually Jim had no reaction to hypospray we turn relieved, I thought it was his allergy." The nurse looked relieved. "It's seizure."

"What are you saying?" he asked with shock tone, when fixing his gaze at her.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Why don't you fill me in?"

The nurse look faraway a moment until spoken up.

"M'Benga gave him hypospray, and Kirk's condition's steady. Anticonvulsant drug work, he did not show sign of allergy."

"What he is playing at? I'm thankful enough he did not medicate Carbates, as it is Jim's deadliest allergy, and out of drug he use oldest Barbiturates? Jim don't have eilepsy as I know him long."

"He doesn't?" Diaz recoiled back, watched mortified. "Isn't M'Benga's on allergy list?"

"Yes. It give side effect to non-eilepsy. How could it be possible Jim's blood bank isn't sensitive to medication?"

Disbelieving tone crept up McCoy's voice.

"Wait, hold on, you're saying Jim may not show sign of allergy onwards to other medication? Isn't it a miracle?"

"I don't have answer, but I'm sure new serum has something to do with it. It spells trouble," McCoy watched in dismay. "It's not simple, Nurse Diaz. His body is still fighting off because it's reason he's in seizure earlier, shit, Jim, I had enough of this."


	2. Adapting to new changes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters, they're Abram's.

**Chapter 2 **Adapting to new changes

McCoy don't meant to curse but it was one way covering the fact he turning worried. He end up threatened M'Benga for update and M'Benga has no choice to comply, told him was out of danger and awaiting by friends be awaken soon. Now, beside Jim's bed, sitting McCoy,looking at Jim, who looked deathly pale. He was still breathing, the monitor still showing and picking up.

"Say that I did not pick yesterday you're in distress," McCoy glumly said. He could imagine Jim retaliated back stopping him walloped in sadness. But didn't. Flashback returned.

He heard a wheeze and doctor's instinct kicked in. He was heading to his quarter taking fifteen minutes break, but finding out it wasn't granted as immediately thinking of cadet needs him. It was Jim, thrashing arms in air before McCoy holding him preventing Jim hurting further. Call Medical Bay for cart, he know Jim has seconds, shock him back before returning him to Med Bay. Thinking of it having him shudder.

_Damn pirates_, he inwardly and angrily scold in his thought, wiping his face. _He'll going to pull it through._

"Hey."

On sound of it McCoy's hand twitched a bit.

"You're not going to die," his gruff tone said.

"Let's stick to that way."

The silence followed. "Is my serum stop acting like a bomb...?" Jim complained. "I'm sick of this."

It earn punch on his shoulder. "Ow." Jim rubbed gingerly. "Scaring time's over."

"It better be," McCoy said warningly, looking stern at him.

"I hate to stay here any longer. In Academy days I look up to you with minor injury now this, I'm not enjoying a bit."

"Yeah, it's badder as Halloween days."

"Let's skip celebrating it?"

"I suppose, every day is Halloween. It's just we don't wear mask."

"And it makes us uber ugly. Did we ship out of ghost pirate ship?"

"Yeah, it's flooded by own serum, we're not going to set foot any time, much less planet. Besides, you're forbidden to set foot on any planet of any mission."

"How's Enterprise?"

"In one big piece. Not much happening, except for rumors saying you're dying, I'm going to ask Spock stamp out that one."

"And Carol?"

"Are you both item? I should see it coming," McCoy grumbled. "Why don't you ask her? She likes you."

"You knew from start? I'm going to ask her out, privately. Don't tell any one," Jim quickly said. "Captain to crew, I'm not going to screw this up."

"If you did I'll hunt you down, don't make her cry," McCoy said sternly. "Understood?"

"Chapel likes ya- Ow!"

Arm stabbed by hypospray. "It act like a mosquito."

"It aren't. It's hypospray, not a sting." McCoy looked deadpanned.

Jim started to feel drowsy, eyelids flutter to close.

"Go to sleep, Jim."

After three days of observation, McCoy watch pleased to see Jim show no sign of dying. Jim whined few times over his stay at Medical Bay and granted release to quarter under McCoy's eyes, he obliged to stay in quarter as doctor showed no sign of arguing, with him.

Carol few times come visiting Jim, as McCoy stating, they likely kissing together and don't want to say "get a room" to them, thinking about it, she can take good care of him. That was what she did, melt McCoy's heart, think Jim deserved to have her.

Just as Jim promised, he didn't participating in next mission, Spock was in charge and no one die when returned. He has suspicion Bridge command crews know him and Carol are couple, however they handled positively, at times they noticed distance between them is discreet that Spock picked it up and did not address in Bridge, more of quiet bystander, watching with interest looking at them interacting, at times, Uhura shared secretive smile with him. It didn't go un-noticed, by Jim, felt it was better, under wraps. One time, he spun the chair slowly, Uhura noticing it along with his wink and lovingly at Carol's back, she just smirk when having eyes at holoscreen in front of her.

McCoy and Carol get along well together as good best friends, Jim knows, as days on Enterprise gone well without any event or incident of Jim dying. Christmas is around corner, and captain was hosting Christmas party for interested participants, he looking forward to it following tradition. It taking place after a week.

"I love you, you love me..."

"Row, row, down your boat..."

Jim looked confused causing Carol to lightly laugh. She then giving quick peck of kiss. They were in Jim's quarter.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy..."

He groaned, buried his head on her shoulder despite it tickled her as he snuggled in warmth.

"And you're not dying of allergy, my love," Carol said tenderly, cooing, amused of Jim's antics. Pursing her lips, her eyes twinkled.

Jim then poked her. After amount of teasing and funny faces, Carol had her head lie on his arm comfortably, with his hand resting on her arm, her hair was near his nose wrinkle of amusement, with eyebrow raise when McCoy walking into his quarter after knocking.

"You should write romance novel," McCoy suggest, casually, watching at them. Jim piped up, respond.

"Great! We have a heroine here, but then rescue by prince charming."

Jim then found himself his cheeks being pulled both sides. Carol moved her pose, and Jim's hand guide her, they both sitting up.

"Cute, I haven't notice so far your skin is that flexible," commented she, then Jim whine.

"Carol, this baby cheeks are my charming side, dear. Sweet bubble and honey you can't find and you'll be bee queen suck and this bubble couldn't be cuter, see? These sweet bubbles in your hands. Bones, I'm good enough be darling prince, and this heroine for me to save."

"But it did not stop me doing that," Carol mused. "Why can't girls be heroine? I do kick badass' butt. You're so squishy."

"Yeah, why am I here? You're both cute..." McCoy turn twitchy, blinking eyelids like a stamping machine. "Sulu told me you don't have adverse reaction to strawberry, did I hear it correctly?"

"Yeah, well, I did not die, something to do with, new serum? I bet you know so I deliberately standing in front of you earlier, as Sulu and I discussing a bit about it and replicators don't have stain of my allergy, as it is risky, turn out my body's fit."

"No wonder you act odd earlier standing in front of me, Jim," McCoy frowned. "During dinner break? What are you trying to say?"

"Other else, that I didn't die?"

"Earlier he doesn't has seizure or anything I observed so far, no rashes, saying he's strong as a bull, I believe he's not making up or I won't hesitating that serum did job well curing allergy." Carol pointed out.

"How, on earth, and where, he or you got strawberries from?"

Jim answer. "Scotty got a farm here. He'll do anything to get fresh food, ever since he request one for five years mission. I permitted. Been looking for his sandwich since. Those are good food, don't tell Scotty I told you secret; in favor you gt chance real food. He knows my allergy and turn clean freak over it. It's me asking him having bit of stain for manageability, so after twenty minutes there's no aftereffects. I remember, three days ago the serum was proven safe ad adaptable but changes are my skin's no longer sensitive."

"Jim, out of all people, you choose Scotty, not me?" McCoy asked incredulously.

Jim was lost in words, McCoy could see he struggled to say something out of tongue but it did not come out.

Carol then looking at his way meaningfully, Jim, for no reason, pout. She come closer whisper in his ears, McCoy watched intrigued as mystery intensified.

"So you allow me?" Jim turned smug. "I'm going to use captain status announcing... incredible news."

"Let me in the news," McCoy said. "I'm sure it's good one, by the looks, of both of your faces."

"The one we had together in Quintosone that you eat like hungry wolf?"

"That time I'm famished, you can't deny their fresh food one of them is your favorite, hamburger?"

"It's humbug, moron, hamburger don't have stripes on bread."

"It was huge and reminding me of hamburger, except it taste bit bland they call it humbug. You have a good memory, humbug that is. It taste mint chocolate bread with shape of oversized humbug."

"We're going there for another meal?"

"Why not? We reach there after Christmas, boxing day."

"Anyway, get back to topic as we sounding boring, and you didn't tell me experiment you doing," said McCoy, staring at him.

"I'm sure he has reasons," Carol said, lacking of harsh tone but statement.

"The more he won't share with me," McCoy murmured with half-resigned tone. "Actually, I'm relieved, that you're not going to die and see how you doing... made it personal?" he couldn't help emphasize. "I don't hate you, Jim. I'm going to Med Bay."

His last sentence leave them with slight guilt seeing him left.

* * *

Spock's remaining person who see McCoy looked a bit listless and restless. For first time he notice Spock is placid for his liking be confidante when he feel down. And Carol did her best to make few jokes he sometimes feel sad. He did not see much Jim, often hear from Uhura Jim turned slight robotic mature captain, as Spock could see he wasn't himself by delegating more task to him like real captain.

The early rumors had cleared up, followed by captain's strange turn, led rest of Enterprise crew thinking, more case scenario, rumors turned wild that illness can't be cured.

"Well I did not sprout horns I know of." Jim mused, thinking back of that serum in his blood. McCoy was nearby hearing, just checking up on Bridge one day.

Now it was night of Christmas Eve, one week had passed, and Jim did landed one of planet for shore leave earlier for any one to grab opportunity preparing present, when ever they find along the way. It was uneventful, and time passed quickly to - night, when crew's excited participating. Lieutenant Hendorff as usual taking up tradition as Santa Clause, on first year he did with decision he want to volunteer as crew figured it not relate to captain's idea. Spock wondered will be the theme they are having as idea credit to command crew, as preferred, to be in dark and finding out itself as surprise form of entertainment.

No enemies hailing them whatsoever as Jim declared they are on strike just sake of slumber they wanted to have after working on twenty-four hour job. It was entertaining to Chekov, who giggled to the idea. Beta command was in as well. On Christmas day Enterprise left anchor in space as Jim listened to Spock for 'space forecast' he named it, Spock confirmed t will be uneventful at night, Jim picked one of Hendorff's guard stand by in Bridge with comm as caretaker.

Every crew love it as it was white Christmas command crew pick, Hendorff just merrily give Jim bone-crushing hug as entertainment he want to rile banter, as pick, captain good candidate, who doesn't mind.

"I don't mind being blustering toddler, I'll say."

It send McCoy in fits of giggles, love his sense of humor. Then he go proving his point handsome face can turn ugly by pucking fish lip with hands cupping cheeks, scaring Carol to blanch temporarily, which given surprise when show up behind her back as way to say boo. Jim got lipstick drawn in return.

In bar it decorated nicely with white Christmas decor since pub was book in advance, jukebox playing old and new songs together along with Mariah Carey's ones, Jim couldn't help smile flushing in success. The present show up mysteriously beside him when he was sitting on top seat suspecting it was McCoy. He suddenly miss him.

_It can't go on like this, _Jim thought, taking another sip of Andorian ale, He didn't spotted him beside, guess McCoy learn from Sulu how to play stealth around captain. He kept drinking, ignoring cheers behind him who win drinking competition, betting it was McCoy. He allowed himself dragged by Carol order to sleep.

Carol fed him soup when she found him wake, was beside him telling she just came in. After waiting, and kissing, Jim smirked at her when putting on his uniform shirt.

"Spock won't come here any more."

He remember being pinched again in past when Carol was in the room, but afterwards, she explained McCoy want him in Med Bay for vaccination, when it's about planetary exploration. Spock won't dare to question again and when learning Jim and Carol keeping their relationship discreet all time; he decided to give them space and Jim casually said.

Then the door was banging, Jim and Carol glance at each other in alarm.

"Soup." His voice turned hush. He hastily return to bed, and Carol sit on chair while he grabbed half-filled soup in hand. Realizing they're all set, he said "Come in."

The door opened, revealed visitor.


End file.
